


Time

by aries_taurus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 4.19, Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries_taurus/pseuds/aries_taurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe once he’s had some rest, he can better come to terms with his team almost getting killed over his past.</p><p>Maybe. Time will tell.</p><p>Or: the day catches up with Steve. Can't get blown up without feeling it now can you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is whump, no real comfort with an angsty end. Fits my mood. Not beta'd so let me know if there are any goofs in there I can fix.

He watches the morgue truck drive off with Cobb inside and he closes his eyes, ignoring Chin, Kono and Cath standing behind him. He’d be angry if he had the energy to be; at Cobb, at himself, at the whole situation but this shit day’s taken all he had to give. At least now, it’s over. He exhales, letting his shoulders sag with the weight of it all and lets his mind drift. He should get home, shower. He and Cath do have a date…

He takes in a slow breath and he’s about to turn back towards his team when the ringing in his ears surges, the edges of his vision going gray. He stumbles as his knees go weak and fold under him. He doesn’t really fall; he just kind of stops standing and sits in a heap, legs folded under him.

“Steve!”

He barely hears Cath calling his name through the ringing and buzzing in his head. He opens his mouth to tell her he’s okay but he can’t speak, overcome by a sudden, violent surge of nausea. He chokes and swallows heavily and there’s a bunch of hands on him and he’s moving without meaning to and before he can make sense of what’s happening, He feels himself tilt and fall and he puts a hand out to catch himself but he finds nothing but air.

He groans as the dizziness and nausea crest, cold sweat breaking all over. He feels something hard and rough, the asphalt, against his back. He feels his legs being put up on someone’s knees but the only thing he can do is close his eyes tightly against the overwhelming dizziness and sudden pain pulsing in his head and all over his body.

He knows what’s happening. “I’m okay,” he manages to force out as he begins to shake. He’s cold. “Jus… ‘drenaline dump,” he says.

He hears some distant words but he can’t make them out. He tries to breathe slow and deep but he’s shivering harder, the pain in his head throbbing with each beat of his heart.

Something’s pressed on his face and he feels hands on his chest and head, everywhere. He shudders and gulps in a breath and his entire body tingles. He can’t feel his hands or his face. He’s cold. He feels dizzy and sick, like he’s in a slow, flat, off center spin. He hurts, from his hair to his feet, his body heavy and leaden.

He loses time. He feels something springy and plastic under him instead of hard and rough.

There’s a sharp, heavy sting on his arm and he moans.

“Commander? You back with us?”

“What?” he mumbles, confused. He went somewhere?

“Open your eyes, sir.”

He does and screws them shut again. It’s too bright. Hurts. And suddenly he gasps, hit with a rush of memory. The explosion.

“Easy. Lie still.”

“Where…”

“Tripler. You went into shock.”

“Wh… what?”

“Mild concussion, acoustic trauma, dehydration, and plain old exhaustion. You crashed and passed out. I’m Colonel Whitford, your attending physician.”

He swallows and opens his eyes to slits. “Sir,” he says automatically.

“You with me now?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Can you tell me your name?”

He sits up slowly and lets the doctor check him, answers the neuro check questions fairly well as he feels his body coming back online.

He’s bruised to all hell, concussed and exhausted but overall, he’s all right. He gets released with orders to rest for at least 48 hours and he doesn’t argue.

Maybe once he’s had some rest, he can better come to terms with his team almost getting killed over his past.

Maybe. Time will tell.

 


End file.
